


Happy now?

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Sirius is petty, remus loves Sirius so much, sirius is a baby who needs cuddles, totally made them act like sakuatsu cause I read too much sakuatsu fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: “Honey don’t be mad”“I’m not talking to you go away”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Happy now?

“Honey don’t be mad” Sirius only pouted in response and turned away from the taller man.  
“I'm not talking to you, go away!” Remus just sighed and was just a little frustrated. Sometimes Sirius acted like a toddler, and as much as Remus loves his boyfriend he can’t help but get a little annoyed when he gets into these moods.  
“I'm sorry I missed our date Pads but something came up please don’t be mad?” Remus came up behind Sirius wrapping his arms around the shorter’s waist.  
“Not fair! You can’t be cute to get yourself out of me being mad at you” Sirius’ mad face stayed as he tried to wiggle his way out of Remus’ grip. Another exhausted sigh left Remus’ lips as he gave up.  
“Ok then go wallow in peace. Come find me when you’re done throwing your tantrum” Remus released Sirius and went to leave. Sirius, determined to stay mad, crossed his arms and looked away. Remus spared one more look at his boyfriend before leaving the room. Sirius sat there all by himself with a pout on his face. After a while of pouting, Sirius got up to find his boyfriend. Remus was where he always is on his bed with a mug, probably filled with tea, in his hand. Sirius walked in and sat himself right next to the other man. Remus glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised.  
“Done pouting love?” Sirius shot him a glare but still cuddled into him.  
“I hate you” Sirius shoved his face into Remus’ neck placing a few kisses there.  
“I love you too,” Remus replied, bringing one of Sirius’ hands up to his lips and placed loving pecks to each finger. He placed down his mug and wrapped his arms around Sirius humming contently to himself. “See isn’t this better than being mad at me?” Remus moved back so he could see his boyfriend’s face which was still grumpy looking.  
“...yes now go back to hugging me” Remus chuckled and placed small kisses all over his face pleased with the way a small smile made its way on Sirius’ face.  
“Kiss me moony kiss me!” Sirius struggled to pull himself up to reach Remus’ lips.  
“I was kissing you Sirius” Sirius pouted again which made Remus bring his hands up to squish Sirius’ face. “No more pouting Sirius you’re too pretty to be pouting all the time.”  
Sirius’s face turned a pretty shade of pink which made his squished cheeks even cuter. He moved his hands to cradle Sirius’ face instead of squishing it. He kissed Sirius until they both had to stop to breathe. He rested his forehead against Sirius’  
“Happy now?”  
“Extremely”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like wolfstar


End file.
